Sun and Sky
by justaminuet
Summary: The world was a sea of colors, but to him only one suited her best.


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the following characters, as they are trademarked by the wonderful people at Toei. This is done purely for fun, and I'm making no profit off of it.

_Author's Notes: _This one-shot was done as part of a Secret Santa project on LiveJournal. I got S (Sakura) to be Santa for, an lo and behold, she happens to be a fellow Kenmiya fan (And, actually, a pretty spiffy artist.)! Love my luck.

**Sun and Sky**

It had taken five years, but in that time Ken had decided that out of all the colors he'd ever seen Inoue Miyako in, yellow looked the best on her. It wasn't what one would consider a feminine color, or even a color of beauty. But it was the color of the sun, of the rays that shined down. And that meant it was best suited for Miyako. Miyako was born to shine.

"Ken-kun?" Miyako sat, legs outstretched next to the tall boy, the skirt of her yellow sundress fluttering around her thin limbs before settling. "What are you thinking of?"

The boy genius looked at her, and she smiled. Her smile shined, too. "Of colors."

"Colors?" she repeated, playing with a low tied pigtail. Miyako giggled, and laid down in the grass. "Like the sky?"

He shook his head. "Like the sun."

"Oh." She raised a hand to the sky, as if trying to catch the clouds. "I like the sky's color more than the sun's."

"Why?" he asked, not just for the answer, but for the sound of her voice.

"I like blue," Miyako answered, simply.

Ken blinked. "…Oh."

A laugh like bells was her response to him. "I like how the sky changes its color," she added. "All different shades of blue. Bright and dark. Really intense or pale. Like it changes its moods all the time. The sun is always just yellow."

"But I like yellow," he said.

"Why?"

"Because it shines, and it's warm."

"Blue can shine, too."

"The sky doesn't shine without the sun."

"The sun's yellow wouldn't be so bright without the sky's blue."

"And vice versa."

"…And vice versa."

Miyako grinned as she reached up with her tiny fist, and pulled Ken down onto his back next to her. The grass tickled at his palms, but it was cool, and he could hear Miyako's soft breathing.

"Ken-kun?" she prodded. "You know what else I like about the sky?"

"Hm?"

"It's everywhere, no matter what. Even if everything seems to be going wrong, and life seems topsy-turvy, you can always look up and see the sky. It might have clouds or stars, but it'll still be there. It's reliable. I think that's very comforting."

Ken mulled over the idea a moment, and a soft smile lit his features. "Miyako-san has strange thoughts."

"No stranger than yours!" the girl pouted.

"No, I guess not."

Silence loomed between them for a while, but they were comfortable in it. They had gone past the part of awkward silences long ago.

"Wanna know a secret, Ken-kun?" Miyako suddenly whispered, turning on her side to look at him.

He shifted his body to face her eager expression. "…Sure."

She giggled, and leaned in closer. "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

She was closer than he was used to. Daffodils. She smelled of daffodils. "O-okay."

"The real reason I like the sky…" With a tiny gasp, she tilted her head and brought her lips to his ear. The warmth of her breath made his skin tingle. "The real reason is because it reminds me of you, Ken-kun."

And just like that, she was gone, cold air replacing where she had been next to him. Blushing but still smiling, she stood and brushed off her skirt. When their eyes met she spun away, but didn't leave.

"You can change your blues when you want to, Ken-kun," she said, shyly. "You always try to hide them, like they'd be ugly. But… But, I really want to see them. I bet they'd be really pretty if you showed them."

He opened his mouth, but found his voice betrayed him, and stuttered air was all that he had.

She turned to him, just a little, and smiled impishly. "I promise I'll stay yellow for you."

Ken just stared up at her, unable to use his genius brain think of how to answer this glowing girl in front of him. So, he laid there dumbfounded, sprawled out on the grass. To this, Miyako shook her head in amusement and began to walk away, yellow skirt fluttering about in the breeze.

"M-Miyako-san!"

She stopped, but didn't turn. Slowly he sat up, biting his lip. "What if… What if you didn't like one of the sky's blues?"

Hands flew to her hips, as she spun around. "Ken-kun doesn't listen! I really like the sky. Blue is my favorite color. And Ken-kun is one of my favorite people," she confessed, softly. "Silly. The sky doesn't have an ugly blue." She stared at him, almost daring defiance. "And neither does Ken-kun."

Sometimes, Miyako seemed so sure of herself that Ken could practically feel her confidence crashing into him like a gust of wind. It could be overwhelming. This time, however, it was like a breeze, and he found himself leaning in to it.

"…I still like yellow more," he said, finally.

She smiled. "That's okay. I'll like blue enough for the both of us, until you learn to like it, too."

He watched her, and noticed how she was now nicely framed by the setting sun, the sky slowly losing its blue, and becoming purple and orange. Would she like those colors of his, as well? And then he realized that the sun had changed. It was a brighter yellow, white almost. It had changed with the sky. The darker the sky became the brighter the sun, as if trying to remind the heavens that they could be bright, too.

He smiled at the girl who shined before him, his heart just a little bit lighter. "I'll hold you to that promise."


End file.
